Chen Guoxing
Guoxing Chen (陈 国兴, Chen Guoxing) is a noble family from Rōran and Lord of the land which is a secret to other country. He possesses Hell Release, Kekkei Genkai inherited by his ancestor which grants him the ability to create high pressure in a specific area. He is also a member of Princes of Hell, holding the title, "Lucifer", which has the same personality as himself, Prideful. Apart from that, he is blacklisted as a S-Rank Criminal after he joined Jūnigatsu as the Thirteenth Gatsu and become the owner of Month Stone Trivember. Appearance Guoxing is regularly seen with a devil smile and cold appearance. He has long and smooth green hair, slightly short height and a pair of green eyes inherited by his family which are prominent features of his appearance because of his all green apperance. His normal attire consists of white outer shirt, black inner shirt, a black trouser and a black and white hat. He has second set of attire, which consists of black jacket and pink shirt. He is always seen holding a rubik's cube, despite the appearance, it's actually a dangerous weapon. Since his birth, he has a strange birthmark located under his left eye. To avoid others teasing, he cover it using make up. When he activated his Kekkei Genkai, Hell Release, both of his iris will turn into red color and his hair will become shorter. In this state, the birthmark under his left eye will automatically reveal from the make up he did for covering the birthmark. Personality Guoxing has complex and mystery personalities and always tries to cover and avoid his personality being understand by others, including his own family. He is always seen with calm, cold and arrogant external facial expression but in reality he is a talkative, warm and caring person, though he rarely showed his good personality to others. Albeit he was born as genius with gifted knowledge of fighting abilities, he don't like to show off his gifted skills or fight unless he is forced to do so. He explained that fighting without reason will only lead to disadvantage, such as his fighting skills being analysis by others. He will only break his policy when his friend, clan or country is in danger. He never fails to impress his clan with his amazing skills. One of the gifted skills is he is capable of staying calm and thinking clearly, calmly and logically even when he is located in a dangerous situation. By looking externally, he may look strong and cool but deeply inside his heart, he feels very tired and pressured. He will only express his inner feelings when staying with his friends, which is his one and only way to release his stress. Unlike his siblings, as a Prince, he don't like to meet new friends because of his timid nature. Peoples who don't understand him thought he is an arrogant person who look down at others. Eventually, he has lesser friends compare to his other siblings, however, in return, his taciturn personality granted him more time to think, practice and train, thus made him a calm and smart person. Besides, he is notable for his prideful personality. He despises others who show greater skills than him in any aspects. He will always attempt in achieving better results than others, though he will never cheat or harm those peoples to reach his targets. His competitiveness is the reason which always turns him stronger and stronger in short duration compare to others. He can improves dramatically if he has strong feeling of humiliation in his heart. Apart from that, he is widely known for his efficiency. He will not even waste a second for any unnecessary actions during battle. His strict personality gained many favorites from the elders of the land, however, not his heart fully fills with mercy. Mercy is the only weakness he has, technically in battle. His enemies always took advantage on him to escape during fight. Background Guoxing was born into the mightiest noble family, Chen Clan who was ruling Rōran during the time when he was born. His father was the Emperor of the land and he is the seventh son of his father, widely known as Seventh Prince. He is known as genius since young age because of his mastery in every attributes, achieved optimum balance stats thus leave no weak point. As a part of noble family, he doesn't need to achieve any ninja rank because he has the Prince title since birth. However, noble members still need to enter academy and study. During his school life, he never lost a duel when he was challenged by others, not even his teachers could defeat him. His natural skills amazed his father, the King of the land and the elders, however, at the same time produced the feeling of jealous in his siblings' mind. He continued his domination in Middle School and met many new friends. The most notoable friends of him are Junni, the second best in the school and Yansheng, the third best. After graduated from his Middle School at 17 with flying colors, his father named him as the successor of his throne. Despite his talent, he failed to get major supports from his siblings and villagers because of his young age compare to other siblings. This caused an inner war between his siblings and him for seizing the throne. Guoxing joined Jūnigatsu to gain more power in order to stop the war and he succeeded of doing so. Since that, everyone accepted him as a King of the land. However, he paid an extremely high price which is blacklisted as a S-Rank Criminal after joined Jūnigatsu. To avoid war from other country, he builded a special wall which capable of turning the country invisible. Abilites Hell Release Guoxing is the only person known of possessing Hell Release. Hell Release required combination of Wind Release and Yang Release to create high pressure in a specific location. When he activates Hell Release, both of his eye iris will turn to red and his hair will turn shorter. Additionally, the birthmark below his left eye will be reveal from the hidden make up. Nobody has ever stay alive to tell the tale after witnessed the Hell Release thus make his Kekkei Genkai a secret and a legend. Quotes *(To Yansheng) "Kill me or I will kill you. Neither of us will stay alive tonigh, only one of us can leave this cave." *(To his "Prey") "Any last words before I kill you ?" Stats Trivia *Chen Guoxing is named after the author real name. *"Guoxing" (国兴) mean prosperous country and "Chen" (陈) is a common surname of chinese. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Guoxing wishes to fight the anyone stronger than him. **Guoxing's favorite hobby is star watching and badminton. **Guoxing's favorite dish is yam flavored ice-cream. Credit *©Chen Guoxing Article except picture is created by Bakurayuri a.k.a Kenny Tan. (Copyright)